criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Burned to the Bone
Burned to the Bone '(Case #9) is the ninth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a member of the Vipers gang, Chad Whickman, who was found burnt in a parking lot. The killer was the mini-market manager named Joe Stern. Joe had killed Chad because the Vipers always used to come to his mini-market and destroy the items there. As a result, Joe became furious when Chad asked for a job in his mini-market (since Chad was a member of the Vipers) and therefore, he killed him by pouring gasoline on Chad, and burned him with his cigarettes. Victim *'Chad Whickman (found burnt to a crisp on a disused parking lot) Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *''' Joe Stern''' Suspects ore.PNG|Rose Cassidy ore 2.PNG|Troy Cassidy ore 3.PNG|Big Baby ore 4.PNG|Joe Stern w.PNG|Salvador Cordero Killer's Profile *The killer wears blue clothes. *The killer has dandruff. *The killer wears sport shoes. *The killer smokes. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Parking Lot Case #9.png|Parking Spaces Old Security Post.png|Old Security Post Studio.png|Studio Kitchen.png|Kitchen Aisles.png|Aisles Check-out Counter.png|Check-out Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: The Victim's Body and Crumpled Note) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Crumpled Note. (Result: Address) *Ask the woman if she knew the victim. *Investigate Studio. (Clue: Torn Letter) *Interrogate the victim's brother-in-law. *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Ask the victim's girlfriend about a love letter from another lover. *Question the Viper his love from the victim's girlfriend. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Find out why the victim's girlfriend needs to talk to us. *Examine Job Advert. (Result: Job ID Number) *Analyze Job ID Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to the Mini-market Manager about a job application from the victim. *Investigate Aisles. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Job Application) *Investigate Kitchen. (No Clues) *Question the Skulls' gang leader about the murder. *Question the Vipers' gang leader about over his pyromaniacal tendencies. *Investigate Old Security Post. (Clues: Partial Shoeprint, Cigarette Butt) *Analyze Partial Shoeprint. (06:00:00) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Molecule Sample) *Analyze Molecule Sample. (06:00:00) *Find out why the Viper is at the murder scene. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to the Mini-market Manager about his hatred of the Vipers' gang. *Investigate Check-out Counter. (Clue: Broken Tape) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Check-up on the victim's girlfriend to see how she's coping. *Investigate Studio. (Clue: Plastic Bag) *Examine Plastic Bag. (Result: Torn Poem) *Examine Torn Poem. (Result: Poem) *Give the victim's girlfriend her poem back. (Reward: Open Locket) *Find out if the Viper has been vandalizing the Parking Lot. *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Spray Paint Bottle and Graffiti) *Examine Spray Paint Bottle. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Bust the Viper for his graffiti. (Reward: 5,000 coins) *Question the Viper gang leader about his trying to break into mini-market. *Investigate Aisles. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (03:00:00) *Question the Viper gang leader about his meet with the Italian Mob. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This is the only case where there aren't clues on a crime scene (Kitchen). Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases